


Swtor short storys

by Palepious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Bending, Lot's of angst, Other, SWTOR, This is a trashfire, and fluff, short fic's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palepious/pseuds/Palepious
Summary: These are short writings I do about my swtor oc's, there isn't really any story line, just enjoy.
Relationships: Male Sith Inquisitor/Male Sith Warrior
Kudos: 4





	1. a sweet escape

Party's like these were always dull, bright lights, fake laughter and a ton of social intruige, Fralaro could very much live without themin his already stressfull life. As a child and teenager he used to simply wait for his father to be distracted enough to not notice him sneaking off. Now he was sadly a hotspot for attention as well, so no sneaking off anymore. Instead he wore a fake smile the entire night, letting sith and imperials alike chew off his ears. But to it seemed that Fralaro did not seem to be the one who was having the wors time, which was very much to his delight. One look upon a certain chiss was enough to guess his mood, though Thevior's face seemed to be neutral of emotion, the slight furrow of his brow gave away his irritation.

A naughty plan formed in Fralaro's head when he noticed that Darth Marr seemed unusually engrossed in a conversation with Aris, which brought a smile to the pureblood's face. Wagering the success of his plan, Fralaro reached out with the force to get his lovers attention. The reaction was immideate, Thevior's brow smoothing out as he turns his head into his direction. 'What do you need?' Fralaro couldn't help but smirk at his loves annoyance, large groups of people never were his strengh. 'Do you want to get out of here?' Thevior visbly took a breath, his eyes narrowing slightly 'you know I have a speech in just a few minutes, Marr will not be pleased if I sneak out now' Again Fralaro couldn't help but grin, he could very much feel just how much Thevior wanted to leave, but as usuall, the chiss tried to hold buisness before pleasure. 'Marr is buisy with Aris, don't worry. I will keep watch for a moment that no one sees you leave, love' Thevior glanced over to the masked Sith and seemed to sight, before probably excusing himself to the people he had been talking to, before carefully managing his way to the exit, attracting as little attention as possible. Fralaro stayed in his spot for about half a minute, looking out if anyones eyes had followed his lover, or if Marr's no-fun-allowed- sense had gone off. Not seeing anything to worry about, Fralaro excused himself as well and made his way to the exit.

The cool air of the Dromund Kaas jungle felt like a gentle caress on his skin. Thevior was leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and eyes closed. He looked like a good, in the purpelish light of the insect lights. "Sorry you had to wait for me love." Thevior opened his eyes, within a second he was right in fron of Fralaro, pulling him by the collar into the dark croner behind the door "did you have to wait that long to come up with something?" He groaned before kissing Fralaro fiercly, curling his left hand into Fralaro's hair, pulling slightly. "my deepest apologies, love" Fralaro muttered between kisses, keeping his left arm on the other man's waist while bracing himself and Thevior against the wall with his right one. Maybe the evening did have it's merits, Fralaro considered, just the sight of Theviors half lidded eyes with this mouth still half open, was definitly an evening filled with boring smalltalk worth.

But of course that moment had to be ruined by a muffled throat being cleared awfully cloe to them. Both Fralaro froze and looked into the direction of the door, where none other than Darth Marr stood. "Nox, Sinerus",he nodded to them both,"I believe you have a speech to hold, Nox. Both of you inside withing a minute, I will not come back for you a second time." Having said that he turned on his heel and marched back inside. Fralaro couldn't help but chuckle, resting his face on Theviors shoulder, who jokingly said "I told you he would notice..." while pulling him into a hug. "I know you did... now let's get back befre he reall comes back" grinning they rearanged their clothing and hair, re entering the fray.


	2. Interupted, again

There were many days where Thevior regretted becoming a dark councillor, today was such a day. Certain members of the council decided to behave like children, and bantered about senseless matters, for three whole hours. Until finally Marr had stepped in, why it had taken him three hours was another question though, but now it didn't matter.

The rain was gently knocking against the shuttles windows, creating a medetative feeling within Thevior, making him forget for just a second that the stress that was giving him a headache. The droid that was driving him made a quiet sizzing noise, otherwise the shuttle was silent. Thevior leant his head against the glass, taking in the view of the penthouse he and Fralaro inhabited. He felt a pang of lonelyness in his chest when he remembered that that damned pureblood would still be away for about three days, some buisness on Corellia, Hand buisness of course. Though his brow furrowed when he noticed that light was glimmering through some of the windows of the house, had he forgotten to turn it off?

Finally the shuttle touched down on the landing pad. Thevior left in a hurry his right hand already at his lightsaber, while sliding the keycard through the lock, the door sliding open without a sound. Silently Thevior closed the door behind him, ready like a Nexu to pounce on any form of intruder. But instead of being greeted by a thief or possible assassin, Thevior was greeted by the sight of a certain pureblood. "Love, you are home", Fralaro's voice sounded cheerfull, still Thevior could hear his exhautuion. "I am, though shouldn't you still be on Corellia?" Thevior relaxed and dropped his hand of his lightsaber hilt, as he approached his lover, a smile on his face "I was, however Vette came up with another brilliant idea... which ended the mission a lot quicker" Fralaro smiled as well, placing his hands on the small of Theviors back and leaning down for a kiss. "I'm glad you're here, the council gets even more irritating if you aren't here" Fralaro chuckled and kissed the chisses forehead before slightly backing off, "I imagined you would say something like that... so I tried my best at making dinner" Thevior laughed and looked at the the man before him "are you sure it's edible?" Fralaro scoffed in false offense and placed a hand on his chest "How can you insult my cooking like this? last time I only set the counter on fire..." Thevior laughed and walked past his lover, wanting to inspect what he was doing in their kitchen. Fralaro following right behind him, the sound of his bare feet gently patting against the cold metal floor.

To Theviors suprise, neither was anything burning, nor was there even the faint smell of something burned in the air. In face, the kitchen was tidy, something was boiling in several pots. "who are you, and what did you do to the kitchen burning man I love?" a snort came from behind him, as Fralaro walked past him "for once I'm trying to be organized, and follow the recipete" Thevior was pretty sure that Fralaro was trying to cook something with noodles.... the Sith knew him to well. "well then, I will let you do your magic.. or should I help?" Fralaro turned to his pots and chuckled "no need, love. Go relax" Thevior sighted and kissed his love onto his cheek and left the kitchen, slipping out of his boots and neatly placing them with the rest of their footwear. He then walked to the living room, getting two glasses from their very-fancy-glasses-closet and some wine, pouring them both and placing the glasses on the coffee table and sitting down the couch. It was weird, he had sat in this exact spot last night, reading, but the feeling was so much different. Last night had felt incredibly cold, even though Thevior had a natural high tolerance for the cold he had felt as if he might freeze, but now everything felt so much warmer. Thevior smiled and looked over to hallway, in direction of the kitchen, where he quitely heard Fralaro sing something incoherent, before hearing him swear silently acompanied by the clattering of plates.

"need help?" Thevior shouted over his shoulder with a grin, just what was this man doing to him? He never smiled this much unless he was with Fralaro... "No need!", the Sith in question re appeared in the doorway, two plates in hand "I already got it" with a grin he placed both plates down, putting down the utensils next to them, before taking a seat. " thank you for cooking" Thevior smiled and offered the other man a glass of wine "thank you, and you're welcome"

They ate in comfortable silence, just enjoying each others presence. "I will have to take my statement away, you actually can cook", Thevior noted after finishing, carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin Fralaro had brought with him "thank you, thank you. Don't put it as the standart though" they both chuckled and took a sip of their wine. "Son't worry, I won't. But you are getting there" Thevior put down his glass and snuggled up to Fralaro, pulling his legs to comfortably to his body and laying his head against his partners shoulder. Fralaro put his right arm around him, pullin him closer and placing a kiss on his hair. "we should do this more often...", Thevior huffed and wrapped his arms around the others waist. "we should, but we're always so damn busy... but I guess we have time now" his tone had some suggestiveness is it, as he gently placed his bended pointer finger under Theviors chin, gently tilting his head to face him. Before leaning in and kissing him gently. Thevior made a pleased sound and placed his hand on his lovers neck, gently caressing the bony outgrows on Fralaro's jawline, earning a hum from his lover.

Their kisses got more and more heated, ending in Thevior laying on his back, his hands in Fralaro's hair and under his shirt shirt half undone, and Fralaro above him, keeping himself up on one arm, the other gently caressing Thevior's face, both of their legs entangeld. "maybe we should-", Thevior was cut of by the discareded Holocom sirring to life, projecting a large image of none other than Darth Vowrawn "Darth Nox, I have-- Oh, hello son" Both of their heads snapped towards the holocom, an angry and flustred purple coloring Theviors cheeks "hello father, as you can see... we are busy", he said while half sitting up, his voice unusually annoyed. "Oh yes I can see that-", this time Thevior cut him off "what do you want Vowrawn?" the pureblood laughed and winked at the two, "oh, don't mind me, I'll call you later. Good to see you son" Having said that he cut the call, and awkward silence filled the room. "so.. you were saying, dear?" Fralaro chuckled and stretched a bit "I was saying we should move this to the bedroom... so this wouldn't happen", the pureblood giggled and got to his feet, offering his hand to his lover "a wonderfull idea, my love. Let's go" Thevior rolled his eyes and allowed Fralaro to lead him into their shared chambers.


End file.
